Naruto Rewind: Back to the Past?
by Snuggly Bear Zacky-Kinz XD
Summary: The war with Tobi has ended and everyone is living a happy life. But not everyone gets what they want...Naruto and his team goes on a mission to kill some missing nin but something goes horribly wrong..And they end up in a familiar place just everything seems different/out of place, maybe because of...TIME TRAVEL..yes its a timetravel fic so dont hate to hard...HIATUS


**Well this is my first story for Naruto that isn't a crossover :O I hope it will be successful and many will like it :D to those that didn't notice in the info it's a timetravel so yea get ready people for another fic that is so unoriginal :( well its time to start!  
I do not own any rights what so ever to Naruto and all rights a reserved to whoeva holds them :O**

It's been several years since Madara's defeat and everything is back to what it supposed to be. I finally confessed to Hinata and we plan on getting married very soon. Sasuke is in Anbu Prison serving his time like he should. Sakura is dating Lee and having a grand old time. I'm just so glad that we can live in a more peaceful time. I'm so happy about the times and hope they will never end. But you know everyone can't get what they want…

My team was heading to find the missing nin located just northwest of our position. My team was Hinata, Lee, Sakura, and me Naruto. We were heading there as fast as me could by using chakra in our legs to make us speed up. We made it there eight minutes later and lay low waiting for the nin's to show up. A while later they showed and we surprise attacked them which a number of jutsu's. About fourteen minutes later when all hope seemed lost I pulled out a scroll that I believe could turn the tide of battle. I laid it down and spread it out. I bit my thumb and spread it across the scroll yelling as loud as I could  
**1(Kinjutsu:****Gyaku-Hon-Kouin)**. Then everything went black and I felt unbelievably sick. And that's all I remember….

"Uggh I feel so groggy" said Naruto. He heard some voices around him and was scared of who it could be. Naruto tried to open his eyes and noticed that the people talking looked like leaf nins. He was wondering what the hell is going on. He tilted his head up and asked as loud as he could "Are my comrades alright?" Then a man came up and told him "Yes they are alright but lets get you back to the leaf village due to you being in the worst condition." I just nodded and put my arm around the mans shoulder. I tried my hardest to look to my side and had a good smile on my face noticing that the rest of the group was there. I passed out mere seconds later.

I woke up maybe a hour or two before we get to Konoha and looked around and noticed that the rescuers getting us were nothing but chunins. "I can walk now so if you don't mind…." The chunin let go of me and I limped for a second but got my composer. I looked to his right and noticed Hinata was still being carried on what looked like a genin's back. I started moving towards the right and tapped the genin on the shoulder while flashing my signature smiles "Hello Miss, do u mind if I carry my fiancé?" She looked at me and said "Of course!" The girl was staring at me funny and I couldn't understand why. So maybe 40 minutes later I asked her and she said "The reason I was staring at you is because you are romantic. And I wish I could have someone care for me like you do." She had stars in her eyes with a little bit of sadness. I looked at her and said "Don't you dare worry about a thing cause you will find a very loving person who will care for you and look after you." She looked at me and just nodded with a very happy smile.

Lee woke up about 20 minutes later and started yelling his usual stuff like "Yosh, Flames of Youth, and doing crazy exercises." Then he noticed that Sakura was unconscious and was like "YOSH! I will carry her so I can fan my flames of youth even more and so I can compete with my worthy rival NARUTO!" everyone just looked at him and thought **"**_**holy shit he's way to much like Guy." **_

Maybe 30 minutes later we arrived at the Konoha gates and we never felt so relieved to be at our home. I mean come on we were so lucky that we didn't die by those missing nin's. I spoke up and told our team "We have to report to the Hokage about our mission failure." Everyone else nodded and followed suit to the Hokage building. Like 2 minutes later they arrived and told the receptionist that they had to urgently meet with the Hokage. She studied them critically and said they could see him immediately. Everyone looked at each other and wondered the same thing "_**Him?**_" They casually walked into the office for the surprise of their life…SANDIME!

1(Kinjutsu: Gyaku-Hon-Kouin) Which means in English: **Forbidden Technique: Reverse Our Time**


End file.
